


The Prince and the Idiotic boy

by Snuggle_muffin



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, NezumixShion, ShionxNezumi, Yaoi, no.6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggle_muffin/pseuds/Snuggle_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo.<br/>This is my first fan fiction</p><p>Let me just say, this is based off of a roleplay that I did with one of my internet friends.<br/>We never finished so I'll continue myself, so there will most likely be chapters.</p><p>But anyways, Shion and Nezumi have never met and this is placed modern day time. So this fan fiction has nothing to do with the original story line.</p><p>Hope you enjoy though~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Odd Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My internet friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+internet+friend).



> Yo.  
> This is my first fan fiction
> 
> Let me just say, this is based off of a roleplay that I did with one of my internet friends. I was Shion, and she was Nezumi.  
> We never finished so I'll continue myself, so there will most likely be chapters.
> 
> But anyways, Shion and Nezumi have never met and this is placed modern day time. So this fan fiction has nothing to do with the original story line.
> 
> Hope you enjoy though~!
> 
> Oh  
> Also sorry if there's any spelling errors..  
> Blame auto correct.

Boring...

Nezumi thought to himself as he was on scene doing this stupid movie. The movie was so cliché too, just about this Prince saving this idiotic Princess from dispare or whatever the hell the details on the storyline were. What was the director thinking, even Nezumi admitted to himself that he could even come up with a better story than this shit. Surprisingly, he was getting paid a lot for it which Nezumi didn't care about but his manager was a different story. So bottom line, he was forced to do it.   
Nezumi gave out a purposely loud sigh after the shooting was done, arguing with his manager some more like he always did. Finally he was able to go home and get some rest, Nezumi's place wasn't that grand. It looked more like a cool studio, plopping on his bed with another sigh. "That was so irritating... To think I had to kiss that woman.." Nezumi grumbled to himself, falling asleep sooner or later.

 

Shion woke up to his alarm clock on his phone going off, he was bundled up in his blanket like a freaking burrito as he fell off the bed to try to unwrap the blanket. "Neh!" The albino said as he hit the floor, soon escaping his blanket cacoon and turning off his alarm. Making his bed then got dressed in a white, long sleeved, button up shirt with nice blue skinny jeans.

Like I said, modern day style.

Shion had to run some errands before he worked at the café that his family owned that was also the first floor of their house. He got his money together as he has to go buy some coffee beans and other tea packets along with different stuff to go with the drinks. It was a café after all. "I'll be back in a little bit, mom." Shion said nicely to his mother before headed out the café door into the streets filled with people, they lived in a very big city. He noticed people staring at him a little as he walked down the sidewalk, he did stand out quite a bit. Shion didn't really mind it though, he'd gotten over it over the years. Yet he still covers up a bit when he goes into public because of his unusual birth mark that runs along his body. Doing his errands as he started to head back.

Nezumi woke in a grumpy mood as he started to head over to the studio, fussing with his manager on the phone as he walked a little fast through the crowds of people. He was stopped though when he bumped into something a bit smaller than him.

Shion was just trying to miniver through the crowd when he sudden hit something a little that bounced him back a bit. He looked up to a see a bit taller male in front of him, woah was he hot though- I mean- what. Shion stopped his thoughts as he focused on what just happened. "A-Ah.. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.." Shion finally blurted out a little as he was kind of embarrassing how he bumped into someone. 

They both just made eye contact for a while.  
"It's fine." Nezumi said flat out as he just continued walked before he could be any more late.

Shion was quiet. 'That was a bit rude..' Shion thought to himself, making it back home as he pondered about the encounter he had that day throughout his shift of the day. He wished a little that he could see that male again as he turned the sign open, to closed on the door.   
'Ugh! Stop thinking about it Shion. Seriously maybe if you weren't so distant with people yet so nice to people you wouldn't be like this.' Shion thought. 'Whatever, Shion. What would you know.' 'I know deep down you're afraid to socialize because of your past-' 'We do not speak of that, Shion..' Shion thought to himself, trying hard not to get flashbacks because that would be bad. 

 

Shion went up to his room as it was starting to get to the evening, he sat on his bed reflecting on his life a little.

 

".. I guess I am afraid, it's just too risky to really get into connections with people..." Shion said softly as he continued to sit in bed in thought.

 

Well, that's the first chapter. Obviously I'll post more but it's like 3am so y'know.  
Sleep.  
So I hope this will do, but I guess to sum it up it seems like more of a introduction than anything.. But whatever.


	2. I have to meet him again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically last chapter was more of an introduction it seemed like but I still reccommend reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any spelling errors or parts in a sentence that make no sense  
> Blame auto correct not me please
> 
> Also it might not be as accurate as the roleplay but yeah I'm trying to remember it exactly how it was but you know  
> Hopefully it's still good
> 
> Thank you for understanding~
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> I'll add also that I was Shion, and she was Nezumi.

Shion was getting bored by just sitting in bed, but the next thing he new it was morning. "How.." Shion mumbled quietly as he barely had his head on his pillow, sitting up and processing his surroundings. Luckily he only slept in a little, his mother lets him sleep in if he wants since she opens up the café in the morning. Shion decided to do chores around the house today instead, once the house was spotless since they don't have loads of stuff to begin with, he plopped on the couch with a sigh. Satisfied with his work, he turned the tv on. Flipping through the channels as something caught his eyes, he flipped back to the channel that got his attention. It was about this famous actor getting interviewed on this production he was in at the moment, he'd heard about him from some girls in the café about this guy. Shion looked closer at the screen to see his face better, he took Shion a few moments before he widened his eyes and almost flew off the couch and landed on floor. Getting up freaking out grabbing his blanket then running back to the tv in the living room with the blanket wrapped around him. Sitting right up in front of the tv in shock. "No way! Are you telling me I bumped into a famous actor?! I-Eh-n-e-.." Shion was freaking out at the moment. "How did I not recognize him..?" Shion pressed his face against the screen in depression. "I'm so stupid.." He said quietly as he slid down and laid on his side in a 'just leave me here to die' position.   
His mother after watching Shion the whole time finally asked if he was okay, Shion instantly sitting up and not replying. "I've got to see him again." Shion mumbled as he got up leaving his blanket on the floor as he went in his room and changed into a white, long sleeved shirt, and blue skinny jeans again but with a little bit of the ripped jeans design. Rushing out the door on his quest to go find the actor named Nezumi. Walking through the crowds he finally come across the spot where they were shooting the movie, he stayed out of the way like a loner when he noticed him.

Nezumi was outside arguing with his manager again. "I'm just saying I think it's very annoying how shallow woman can be. The moment they see me they fall head over heels over me, especially mostly become I'm famous too." Nezumi argued his opinion in. "That doesn't mean all woman are like that!" Nezumi's manager replied as they just agrued on, at some point Nezumi's manager gave up and left Nezumi alone finally for a little bit. He leaned against the side of the outside wall of the studio, it being very quiet in this area. Nezumi began singing to himself.

Shion listened as the other male sang, he sounded beautiful as he sang the lullaby. Shion couldn't make out the words that well, since it seemed to be in a different language. Waiting until the male was done singing, then slowly, Shion started to approached the other male, seeming to be unnoticed. Soon taking baby steps and now only a few feet away from him, he stopped. "U-Um.." Shion spoke cautiously as he didn't know what to say.

Nezumi glared and turned his head in the other male's direction. "What are you- oh, you're the kid I bumped into the other day.." Nezumi's expression loosened then changed to a smirk. "Did you come here to see me?..~" Nezumi asked as he moved towards the smaller male a little.

Shion backed up subconsciously to keep the space between them balanced. "U-Uh.. Yes.." Shion admitted quietly as he blushed very faintly. 

Nezumi kept his smirk as he stepped up close to the other male but not too close. "Your hair is lovely~... Now that I get a good look at you, you're really cute~.." Nezumi said as he held the other male's chin a little as he leaned in closer.

"M-M-My name's Shion!" Shion blurted out and stared straight ahead not making eye contact with the other male, blushing wildly as he was a bit tense too.

"Wow you're adoable~.." Nezumi said as he still smirked at the other male, chuckling a little at the other male's blush. "That's a cute name~"

Shion finally came to, and backed away just a little but his blush still lingered on his face. He was going to say something when suddenly someone yelled for Nezumi from inside the studio. "I-I should be going!" Shion blurted out again as before you knew it Shion was out of sight into the crowd. 

Nezumi chuckled again as he watched the male leave, then went back in the studio to do some more acting. 

Shion sped walked home as he was trying to process what just happened. When he got home, he went upstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. Thinking it all over on what happened, soon realizing what happened, Shion was almost red as a tomato. 'D-Did a celebrity just flirt with me?!' He thought.

 

Shion fell off the couch.


	3. What is going on with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter wasn't that much but Nezumi did flirt with Shion so it's getting somewhere 
> 
> I can't really remember what happens next in the roleplay that I was in, so I'll try to remember and make it more steamy as possible ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> ... As possible (￣▽￣)
> 
> Because like  
> It's only the third chapter so ye
> 
> But yeah, enjoy
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors, and things on that line  
> Blame auto correct

"Calm down, Shion.. It's fine.." Shion took a breath as he got up off the floor since he fell off the couch from freaking out. It wasn't long before the café was going to close. The hell? Just how fast is time planning on going by?  
Shion looked around, not really knowing what to do. So he decided maybe he could go for an evening stroll or something in the city, he was going to be on guard though. It's a big city after all, so they are cases of rapes and shit every now and then but Shion thinks he's not good looking at all so he was an unlikely target for that kind of stuff. Shion put his nice sweater on that goes past his hips a bit, like a really comfortable would be like. He put on his shoes that go past his ankles and looked more like stylish black boots. They looked a bit harmless but they were hard as a rock where he could knock someone's leg or knee out if he kicked hard enough. I guess anyone could do that with enough force but you know, Shion doesn't really eat that properly so he's a bit puny but smart as hell. Shion left out the door as he was then welcomed by pretty, city lights. He always loved evenings like this, the sun almost completely out of any signs of sight so still leaving faint colours of the sunset. So he began just walking along the big sidewalk, luckily it was past rush hour so there weren't THAT many people strolling about at this time as you'd think. Although it was a so so situation for Shion, he was uncomfortable around people. But he felt almost vulnarable when no people were around, he was strong at all, so if something happened and no one was there to do something. It was be bad, so Shion likes to pay attention so he doesn't trail off to quiet neighbourhoods because it would be dark by the time he reaches them because he has ventured that far before. Shion also thought of this as some sort of a little exersize, then he'll be tired enough by the time he would get home that he would be able to fall asleep easily without getting troubles with thoughts and his strange fears. Well they're kind of common fears, but you'd think you'd grow out of them. Anyways, he just continued his walk enjoyed the city lights and kind of just getting lost in thought and blocked things out around him.

Nezumi finally got out of the studio and instead of going straight home, he'd take a little stroll for a bit since he was super bored he thought he'd just be temporary occupied by taking an evening walk around the city.  
In fact, he was walking on the same sidewalk as Shion. They were both walking in the same direction though, but Shion was walking slower than Nezumi. 

Nezumi was walking around, starting to wonder why he decided to do this. Then he suddenly spotted white hair up ahead, instantly knowing it was the boy from earlier that day. An idea lit up in his head, Nezumi was kind of glad he found him since he was really bored and was started on thinking on turning back at least until he spotted him. Nezumi smirking, easily catching up with the other male. Once he was right behind the bit smaller male he made a cliché jump scare noise into the albino's ear. Nezumi couldn't wait to see the boy's reaction.

Shion was just walked along when someone scared him from behind, he jumped like a little girl or something. Trying to turn around to see who it was but ended up tripping over his own feet and falling over, landing on his tailbone. Then looking up and being surprised on who he saw. "Y-You?!" Shion questioned as he then blushed, thinking back about Nezumi flirting with him earlier that day. 

Nezumi blursted into a laugh, but not that loud. More like a chuckle, but whatever. "You face is priceless!" Nezumi teased. "And yes, it is I." Nezumi added in a mocking voice just a little. Helping the other male up, happy he found him. 

Shion blushed a bit more from embarrassment as the other male helped him up, but also still trying to comprihend how a celebrity took the time to talk to him. Meaning that Nezumi actually wanted to talk to him, because if he didn't he wouldn't have come up to him. But whatever, it was just a coincidence that they were in the right place at the right time. "S-So... W-What brings you here..?" Shion finally asked a bit quietly, already have attracted enough attention from Nezumi's little prank. 

"Probably same as you, just going wherever the sidewalk takes me to pass the time.." Nezumi answered as he eyed the other male, still trying to get over the albino's reaction to his little stunt. 

"That does sound pretty similar to what I'm doing.... But also man, did that kind of sound cliché." Shion teased a bit as he smiled a tiny mocking smile.

Nezumi chuckled a little. "Yeah, but it is what I'm doing so there was no way around that one really." Nezumi said back, making eye contact with the male. Whenever they did, they would get stare for awhile, then would look away when they realized how long the gazes were going on for. ".. Mind if I join you..?" Nezumi asked, since he had nothing better to do. 

Shion kept his blush. "U-Uh.. Y-Yeah sure.. I-I don't mind.." Shion stuttered, still overwhelmed how he is actually chatting with a famous person. 

"Jeez.. You're acting like we are going to be holding hands." Nezumi chuckled at the male's face.

"O-Oh.. Sorry.." Shion smiled nervously as he looked away as they started walking beside each other slowly. 

"You know.. That's not a bad idea." Nezumi smirked at Shion as he then grabbed the male's hand and intertwined their fingers as they lifted off and started to walk a bit faster but at a regular walking speed. 

Shion blushed wildly as he was speechless and totally embarrassed and was trying to process what just happened and if this was actually real like what is happening. 'Nice going, Shion.. Love interest~' Shion thought to himself. 'Sh-Shoosh..' He replied to himself as he then came back to reality. 

Nezumi chuckled. "You're so adorable~" He commented, still smirking as he could just practically see steam coming off the other male cheeks from all the blushing at his words. 

"I-I..." Shion didn't know what to say, it was pretty quiet as they walked.  
None of them showing signs of letting go of each other's hands, trailing on to a quiet neighbourhood which was unintentional. They stopped for a bit when they reach a park, it being really dark outside now.

Shion stopped, they were both still holding hands. "... You know.. You've been oldly nice to me.." Shion paused. ".. H-Have you.. Been flirting with me?.." Shion finally was able to say as he had a red blush on his face once again, bringing out his eyes a bit.

Nezumi paused then smirked. ".. I guess there's no reason to deny it.." Nezumi said calmly as he leaned closer to Shion.

Shion felt like fainting as the other male spoke. 'Aha! He was being sexual with you!' 'Sh-Shut up, Shion..' 'Not in a millions years, Shion..' 'Ugh..' Shion talked to himself in his head as he freaking out and his faced was an adorable tomato right now, his body tensing a bit as his heart was pounding. 'Ooooh..' 'SHUT UP!' He squealed embarrassedly in his head, but trying to be cool on the outside which wasn't working out that well.  
"W-We should head back..!" Shion stuttered a little bit loudly as he was still blushing like crazy of course, before things could get anymore steamy. Shion didn't want to let go of Nezumi's hand and run off ahead, so he kind of dragged the other male for a little bit. Since he realized this was also a bad neighbourhood, where a lot of the incidents would happen. Shion would even get edgy when creepy cars—or at least they all looked creepy to him—drove by, any of them could be potential kidnappers. 

"You okay?" Nezumi finally asked, observing the smaller male in front of him. 

"Huh? N-Nothing.." Shion instantly said back, feeling the male's disbelieving stare on him. Shion was relieved though when he spotted city lights, knowing the café was near. Not looking forward to them having to part ways, when they finally got there Shion looked down a bit sad. "S-So.. See you later? Or something.." He said quietly.

Nezumi nodded then eyed the other male. "You look like a little puppy.." Nezumi commented, then turned and started to leave.  
Turning around and smirkied at Shion. "By the way, I hate dogs.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are kind of short  
> Don't hurt me
> 
> Comment for any other things you want me to add in here, because that would be very helpful~
> 
> It's still summer vacation for me so I'll be posting often.


End file.
